Stranger In Smallville
by SuperGrl5671
Summary: This is my first Fan. Fic. so bare with me here! When a new girl comes to Smallville, Clark realizes he may not be the only one with strange abilities. Chapter 10 added.
1. Haley's Prelude

I do not own any of the Smallville characters or the show or whatever other junk I'm suppose to say so I don't get sued! LoL Basically all I am doing is making up a story. Anyways……. I hope you enjoy! Luv ya SuperGrl5671  
  
It was early on Friday morning and Haley Carr was sitting on the edge of her bed and staring out the window at the beauty and serenity of the forest scene that her room overlooked. She was frightened. This would be the last day she would be living in Connecticut. She had been living here for 6 years, since she was 10. Haley had had some problems, mostly behavior related, before she came to live here. Haley wasn't like most other 16 year old girls. She was different. She had PK or phycokenesis ((spelling???)) which is the ability to move objects with her mind. This caused many problems when she was younger because she was the only child with this type of ability ((or so everyone thought)).  
  
Haley was kicked out of three schools for being disruptive and throwing temper tantrums. Nobody could understand that it wasn't her fault, she just wasn't sure how to deal with her ability at that time. Not even her parents understood why she acted the way she did.  
  
But that was all the past. Since Haley had moved here, she had worked on the way she solved problems and her attitude, and had been doing remarkably well, which is the only reason her parents delayed moving as long as they did. Haley's father ((Jack)) was a college English professor and the pay was not very good, luckily her mother ((Lori)) was a nurse and between the two of them, they've always had enough money. But a few months ago her father got laid off when the college was "down-sizing". Since then he had been looking for work in the area, but no luck. He then began to search elsewhere for jobs. He found one in Smallville, Kansas ((of all places)) and got it. Also the pay was much better, so Haley and her parents ((she was an only child)) could have a good life there. It was official, the Carr's were moving to Smallville tomorrow.  
  
Haley thought about all this and didn't even realize that the time had gotten away from her. It was already 7:00 AM, and if she didn't hurry, they would miss the plane that would leave at 9:00 AM sharp, "Not that that would be so bad" thought Haley. But she knew her parents were very excited about the move. So Haley sat up to get her brush out of her carry on bag and ran it through her long, thick, flaming red hair, which she was always very proud of. She ten brushed her teeth, packed the remainder of her stuff into her carry on ((the other luggage and furniture was being taken by truck)) and went down the stairs leading to the kitchen where she met her parents drinking coffee. "Good, you're up, we'll leave in about 10 minuets, OK?" he said somewhat saddened, somewhat excited. Haley smiled and nodded, fighting back tears.  
  
Haley took a last round of the house, touching everything, and then the yard, trying to capture every image, smell and sound. Earlier that week she had taken pictures of every room in the house, her yard, all the places she loved, and all of her friends had made a video for her where they all said something about her and how much they would miss her. She told them she would cherish it forever, and promised to write. So at 8:47 she they boarded the plane that would take her to Smallville with new friends, house, school, and right into what she feared the most, someone finding out her secret! 


	2. Past Close Calls

1 Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or 'ne thing like that  
  
Thanx to the two ppl who wrote the first reviews and got me to keep on writing this story!  
  
As Haley was daydreaming in the car on the way over to the brand new house after her flight from Connecticut her thought were on mainly focused on the new life she would be starting in Smallville. Would it be hot or cold there? Would the people be friendly, or losers? Would she like it there? These were just a few od the questions bouncing around in Haley's head. That's what led her to her next thought that sent chills up her spine. What would happen if someone found out about her secret? She would probably be taken to a science lab and have experiments done on her. All at once the color flushed out of her normally rosy cheeks. She had lived in many places before, and nobody else had figured it out, although there were some pretty close calls.  
  
Like once when she was 9, she was alone in the detention room, having been sent there for disrupting class, and to amuse herself, she was using telekenitics to make pieces of chalk write 'not so nice' things on the blackboard about the teacher that had sent her there. While this was happening, a boy named Bobby, who at the time was 12, walked in, and in her surprise, Haley lost concentration, and the chalk pieced dropped on the floor about three feet from where he stood. His eyes widened as he glanced from the writing on the board, to the fallen chalk, and then to Haley. Cautiously, he walked toward the chalk, bent over and picked them up. Well luckily for Haley, another teacher walked in at that exact moment and saw Bobby with the chalk, and automatically assuming he was the culprit, took him by the arm and marched him out of the room towards the principal's office, scolding him all the way there  
  
But that was a long time ago, this was now, this was Smallvile. So Haley stopped worrying, and assumed that this place would be just like every other place, but she was Very wrong about that. 


	3. Meeting New Neghibors

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anything. All I own is my own ideas.  
  
  
  
"Here we out! Our new home!" exclaimed Haley's mother. The car pulled up from the dirt road into the driveway in front of a light yellow house with green shutters. It wasn't the kind of house you think would look all that great, but really did look very nice. Haley and her parents stepped out as soon as the car was stopped. Haley looked around. It was bright out, but still, kinda cold.  
  
As Haley's parents headed towards the house, Haley was surveying the landscape. The first thing that she noticed what the corn fields growing everywhere. The corn stretched out like an endless sea of yellow and green. Before going to Smallville, Haley had gone on the Internet to find out more about her new home. She read that not only was Smallville popular for its corn, it was also the meteor capital of the world. There was a huge meteor shower here about 12 years ago, and there was suppose to be tons of meteor fragments all over the town. This interested Haley because she loved science, but she had never seen a real meteor fragment before.  
  
Haley walked around the backside of the house and looked around. There was on old shed and an apple tree that looked like with a little time and effort, it could be really nice as it probably once was. Then Haley noticed another house not far away, maybe a ½ a mile away, Haley guessed. She wondered who lived there. She could tell by its appearance that it was a farm.  
  
Haley had only been on a farm once, when she was in 3rd grade. Haley had gotten scolded for trying to ride the horses, that and chasing the chickens all over the farm, the rest of the class thought it was pretty funny though, and were so influenced, they all joined in as well.  
  
Haley went and joined her parents inside to see her new home on the inside.  
  
  
  
"Hey mom, is that the new family that was moving in?" said Clark as he saw the moving vans in front of the yellow house.  
  
"Yeah, it must be, there is suppose to be a girl moving in about your age Clark, with her parents." Mrs. Kent replied looking out of the barn.  
  
"How do you know?" Clark asked, as he split the wood with his fist.  
  
"Small town Clark. The real estate agent told us when I was passing by." Mr. Kent now joined in the conversation.  
  
"Which reminds me…." Mrs. Kent piped up "We should go over there later and welcome them, I have an apple pie in the oven that I was planning on bringing over later."  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, sounds good…." Clark replied, with a sly look on his face.  
  
"Don't even THINK about it Clark" Mrs. Kent scolded.  
  
"I was just kidding mom…. I'll come with you two"  
  
"That would be great honey, lets finish up chores, then we can leave." Mrs. Kent said and in a flash Clark had put all the wood away, and gone inside the house to wash up.  
  
  
  
Back at the Haley's house she was alone in her new room ((her parents went to the market to buy food)) putting away clothes in the dresser that had been brought in from the moving truck: along with her bed, vanity, desk, curtains, and shelves that were not yet hung up on the walls. Plus clothes, shoes, accessories, computer, stereo, CDs, and numerous books, among with other items.  
  
This will take me FOREVER, Haley thought exaparatedly. Then a slow sly smile spread widely across her freckled face. Why not make use of that power she had? Nobody was around, and it would take way too long otherwise. Looking out the window, just to make sure she was completely safe, Haley turned back toward her stuff and set to work.  
  
First, came the bed, which she set in a strategic location so that she would wake up every morning without the sun in her eyes. She did this by focusing her attention on the bed, and concentrating really hard, and moving her head in the place where she wanted the bed. It was very important to keep her concentration. Then the shelves were set above the bed with the stereo on the dresser and so forth. Within and hour, her whole room was decorated, and just in time, she then heard a car pull up in the driveway. She pushed back the newly set up curtains, and she saw not her parents blue SUV, but a truck in the driveway. Haley was somewhat surprised and confused, they had only been here for ½ a day.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Jonathan said. "There's no car in the driveway."  
  
Clark stared at the wall and saw a girl inside on the 2nd floor.  
  
"No, there's a girl in there, I see her." Clark contradicted his father.  
  
"OK Clark, but now you gotta cool it, we don't want any suspicion." Mrs. Kent advised her son.  
  
"I know mom" Clark sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Haley ran down the stairs and hurried to the front door. She checked herself before she opened the door. She had seen a REALLY hot guy with dark hair, and beautiful eyes, and didn't want to look she had just gotten out of bed. "Oh god, how shallow am I" Haley thought to herself. Even though she had powers, she did have eyes, anyone could see he was gorgeous!  
  
Clark was just about to knock on the door, Haley flung the door open, and Clark smiled at her. "God, look at that smile!" Haley thought.  
  
"Um, hi, my name's Clark Kent, and these are my parents" Clark made a gesture toward his mother and father, who both said hello.  
  
"Hi, I'm Haley, Haley, uh…… um…..I used to know this" Haley was totally into this gorgeous guy named Clark.  
  
Just then Haley's parents pulled up and stepped out of their car.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jack Carr, this is my wife Lori, and I see you've already met my daughter Haley.  
  
"Carr!!!" Haley exclaimed "that's it, Carr!"  
  
Clark chuckled slightly then stopped because he could tell it had embarrassed Haley.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jonathan Kent, this is my wife Martha, and my son Clark."  
  
  
  
"Uh, welcome to Smallville" Clark said, then gave one of his huge Kent smiles that made Haley go weak at the knees.  
  
"We baked you guys a pie, to welcome you and all." Martha Kent spoke up.  
  
"Thank you SO much" replied Lori Carr "why don't you three come in, we just went to the market, so we have coffee and bagels"  
  
"Sounds great to me! Jonathan Kent smiled  
  
"Make that double for me" Martha chimed in.  
  
"I wouldn't mind a bagel" Clark said  
  
"Great, well lets go inside." Said Jack Carr as they made their way inside the house. 


	4. The Dresser Incident

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters or the show or whatnot, just my own ideas.  
  
Sorry this took me SO LONG, tests for school, and practices, AHHHHH anyway, I'm back now, thanks for your reviews! Enjoy PLUS the plot will actually start to emerge now! ((took me long enough!)) And who IS Mary Jane?  
  
  
  
"So Clark was adopted too?" asked Lori Carr. It turns out Haley was adopted.  
  
"Yep, sure was." Answered Jonathan Kent giving a sideways glance to Clark, who at the time was finishing his third bagel.  
  
"It seemed like only yesterday when our little girl was in the backyard playing in the sandbox." Jack Carr joked.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes at her father's remark.  
  
  
  
Jonathan thought to himself or, lifting my old Chevy, pickup truck.  
  
Martha and Clark obviously knew what he was thinking 'cuz they both chuckled slightly at the inside joke.  
  
"Yea, it would be really nice for Haley to see the town, we would take her, but we've all got a lot of unpacking to do here." Jack Carr explained.  
  
"Actually……" Haley piped in, "I've finished already."  
  
"Well, if it' OK with Haley and everyone else, I could show her around." Clark volunteered eagerly, he thought this girl was really cute.  
  
"It sounds great to me!" Haley had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Me too" Lori answered, "that is if it's all right with Clark's parents."  
  
"Fine with us." Jonathan said.  
  
"Just be home before dinner." Martha explained.  
  
"Oh wait, leme get dressed first." Haley had just noticed she was wearing an old sweatshirt with her old school mascot on it, a tiger and dirty old jeans.  
  
In an instant Haley was already making her way up the stairs to change.  
  
Haley got up to her room and just left the door open, nobody would come up anyway. Haley looked at her dresser across the room. She focused and using her ability, pulled the drawer open with her mind.  
  
But she was so excited, she couldn't stay focused. Her mind kept jumping back to Clark's gorgeous smile. Suddenly, the drawer can right off the dresser and landed on the floor with a huge thud!  
  
"Are you OK sweetie?" Lori called up to Haley sounding concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK." Haley hollered back at her.  
  
"Great" Haley thought to herself. Then again, concentrating, she was gather clothes from where they had fallen and putting them back into the drawer without lifting a finger.  
  
"Maybe I should check on her…" Lori was still worried.  
  
"I'll go." Clark said. Then went up the stairs to see if Haley was hurt.  
  
When he got up there, he say piles of clothes flying mid-air toward a drawer to a dresser lying on the hard wood floor of Haley's room, and her just standing there.  
  
Haley imeadetly lost concentration as soon as she saw Clark.  
  
"Um, did I just see…?" Clark asked  
  
"No!" Haley snapped back, then regaining herself, she said, "I mean, I was, tossing the clothes, working on my shot." She didn't sound very convincing.  
  
"I like basketball" she added in a hurry.  
  
Clark was not buying this, but he liked her, so he didn't want to press her on the subject.  
  
"All right then, I'll let you get dressed and then we'll go" Clark said as her went back down the stairs.  
  
Haley sighed and went to pick up her clothes. I really hope he doesn't suspect anything she thought to herself. This would definitely be different. 


	5. The Beanery

Disclaimer- Lets keep this short and simple, shall we? I don't own anything 'cept my own ideas, and you CAN'T sue me for that SO ha!  
  
Thanks for letting me know what a "mary-jane" is, I'll try to avoid that! LOL  
  
  
  
Once Haley was dressed into dark blue denim hip huggers and a sleeveless green swirled shirt with a jean jacket ((she was a fashion maniac although she was NOT a prep)) and done her hair up in a quick ponytail, her and Clark were off.  
  
"And that's the old Talon Theater, they've just remodeled it." Clark explained. "that's Whitney's father's store, and that's the Beanery, where I told Pete and Chloe to meet us."  
  
"Who?" Haley questioned.  
  
"My friends, I thought you may want to get to know other people too." Clark answered.  
  
"Oh, koolie." Haley replied.  
  
As soon as they stepped inside the Beanery the smell of grounded coffee beans filled their lungs. It reminded Haley how much she loved coffee. She and Clark were waved over to a table by the window by a boy and a short blonde girl. Haley guessed they were Clark's friends.  
  
Clark, being the gentleman he was, pulled out a chair for Haley and she sat down thanking him.  
  
"Hey guys" Clark said after he had sat down himself. "This is Haley, she moved in the house close to mine, I'm showing her around town."  
  
"Hi, I'm Chloe, and this is Pete." Chloe asserted.  
  
"I can speak for myself thank you." Pete turned to face Haley. "Hi, I'm Pete."  
  
Both Clark and Chloe chuckled. Haley giggled slightly too. She didn't want Pete to think badly of her, but he didn't seem to mind too much. He was obviously used to this. All he dad was make a tsk'ing sound with his teeth and shook his head.  
  
"So, how do you like it in Smallville so far?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well, from what I've seen it's a really nice town, but a lot different from Connecticut." Haley told them.  
  
"You'll find it very interesting here in Smallville." Chloe said as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
Both Pete and Clark shook their head and sighed.  
  
"Chloe, will you give it a rest for a while, you don't wanna freak out the new girl."  
  
Pete joked with her. Clark gave a small laugh, and smiled.  
  
* God, that smile! * Haley thought  
  
"What?" Haley was confused  
  
Chloe jumped at the chance to explain.  
  
"Well, there was this meteor shower…"  
  
"Yeah, I read about that." Haley interrupted. "It said that Smallville was the meteor capital of the world on the sign when I was coming into town."  
  
"Exactly." Chloe replied. She obviously didn't mind Haley's interruption.  
  
"Well, I have this theory that everything weird that happens in Smallville, like supernatural stuff, is all the cause of the meteor's effects on this sleepy little hamlet. And trust me there's A LOT of weird stuff here."  
  
"I should fit right in here then." Haley mumbled to herself. It was so soft no human person could hear it, but of course Clark was there, so with his super hearing, he wondered what that meant. He gave her a puzzled look, but then shook it off.  
  
The four of them spent another hour or so talking before Clark announced that he had to get going or he would be late to dinner, so he and Haley got up and left Pete and Chloe.  
  
"You'll be at school tomorrow, won't you?" questioned Chloe.  
  
"Yep, well, I'll see you then, bye!" Haley yelled behind her as she and Clark left the Beanery.  
  
Clark walked Haley home talking all the way about school and the town, Connecticut, and other issues. Clark still had the dresser and what Haley's comment on his mind though.  
  
As they reached Haley's porch, Clark said his good byes and told Haley he would meet her at the bus stop tomorrow. Just as she went inside Clark got to the end of his driveway and used his speed to get home.  
  
Usually he wouldn't have done this, but he didn't want to be scolded for being late. Haley opened the door again to ask Clark a question, but he wasn't in sight. That's funny, she thought. The mystery puzzeled her all the way to sleep that night until she dreamed about Clark smiling at her when she was sitting on top of a cloud. 


	6. At School And In The Barn

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from Smallville. Don't sue me!  
  
  
  
The next morning Pete and Chloe were waiting together at the bus stop when Haley walked up, smiling at them. She had spent the entire morning trying to figure out what to wear, she knew first impressions are always important. She had finally decided on a knee high denim skirt with a small blue rhinestone belt and a short sleeveless blue shirt that had a diamond looking pattern to it. She had styled her hair in another ponytail. She thought it looked nice like that. Haley also had on new black boots. (as if she needed to be taller)  
  
As she approached the two friends she asked, "So where's Clark?"  
  
"Late, as usual." Chloe sighed. "He probably won't make it."  
  
"I bet he will." Pete contradicted.  
  
"Five bucks says he won't make it."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"You guys are crazy." Haley smiled.  
  
  
  
At the same time at the Kent house, Martha and Jonathan were a little nervous about Clark using his powers in front of the new neighbor's house yesterday.  
  
"And you're SURE nobody saw you son?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yes dad, positive." Clark answered. He was used to this but it kind of annoyed him.  
  
"I think it'll be fine." Clark's mother defended him.  
  
"OK, well you better hurry, or your going to miss your bus again." Martha advised  
  
"Too late." Jonathan said, watching the bus pull away, heading toward Smallville High School.  
  
"No problem, I won't be late." Clark said giving his mischievous smile as he rushed out the door, disappearing out of sight.  
  
  
  
"Five bucks to me." Chloe taunted to Pete as they stepped off the bus.  
  
Just as they were walking up the steps, they saw Clark walking towards them.  
  
"How did you go that?" Haley joked and laughed  
  
"I uh, got a ride." Clark answered.  
  
"Really, I don't se your dad's truck." Chloe observed,  
  
"Yeah well… we better get to class." Clark remarked and then walked on.  
  
  
  
As it turns out, Haley was I all Clarks same classes, even though she was 16, the school systems were different and missed a lot of stuff she would need to know to move onto a higher grade. But she didn't mind, she got to see Clark a lot. Clark also was happy. He really liked Haley.  
  
As the four of them walked down the hallway, Haley attracted a lot of stares. She was beautiful. Everyone always told her so. She walked with a certain confidence and grace, and her bright green eyes stood out like the meteor rocks in a black soil. This and her flaming red hair and freckled face made her stand out very easily. But she liked it that way.  
  
Soon the four were joined by another girl with long, straight auburn hair and dark eyes. As soon as Chloe and Pete saw her they greeted her and dismissed themselves, but Haley who was afraid to leave Clark stayed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her.  
  
"Hi Clark." The girl smiled at him, then turned to look at the unfamiliar girl standing beside Clark.  
  
Haley made a small coughing noise with her throat and Clark snapped out of his stare.  
  
"Hi Lana, this is Haley Carr, she just moved in near me, she's from Connecticut. Haley, this is Lana Lang." Clark explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Lana said a big grin across her face.  
  
"Likewise." Haley replied, smiling too.  
  
It's so obvious that Clark like's her. Haley automatically became slightly jealous of Lana, but she seemed very nice, and Haley had just moved in and didn't want to mess anything up between anyone.  
  
"So what's up?" Clark asked Lana  
  
"Oh nothing much, I'm meeting Whitney after school to help him with his Lit. paper." Lana replied  
  
From the way Clark reacted, Whitney was obviously this girls boyfriend. Harsh, Haley thought.  
  
"Well I better get to class." Lana said.  
  
"Yeah, us too." Clark told her.  
  
Clark and Haley said goodbye to Lana and went to their class.  
  
  
  
"So how was your first day at school honey?" Lori Carr asked her daughter as she threw her backpack down on the kitchen floor as she headed to the refrigerator to get some milk.  
  
"Good, actually, great." Haley explained, pouring herself a glass.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that." Lori said, a big smile across her face. She went over and gave Haley a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Ma…" Haley laughed.  
  
Her mother was very worried about her fitting in and all.  
  
"But I've got a ton of homework to do, and I'm suppose to be meeting some new friends at the Beanery later, can I go, PLEASE!" Haley begged.  
  
Lori Carr smiled "If your homework is done, then you may go."  
  
"YES! Thanks mom, you're the greatest!" Haley shouted as she dashed up the stairs to her room with her backpack slung over her shoulder.  
  
When Haley had finished her homework, she was on her way walking to the Beanery, and conveniently, she had to walk by Clark's house to get there.  
  
Since she was there, she figured she may as well drop by to see if Clark wanted to go as well.  
  
She saw Mr. Kent out in the front of the house and her told her that Clark was in the barn and he would bring him out. When Mr. Kent was in the barn, she decided to walk around a bit. She went around the side of the house and saw the barn. It was so big, she thought. She peered in and saw Mr. Kent talking to Clark. This would not have been strange if Clark was not caring bails of hay, 20 bails of hay! Haley pressed herself around the side of the barn and ran back to the fence before anyone could notice her.  
  
What had she just seen? Lifting that much hay was NOT possible by any standards. Those things weighed pounds each, and 20 of them? No way, this was really weird. Then she thought back to the other day when he just disappeared. She also remembered what Chloe had said about the meteor rocks and weird stuff.  
  
Haley knew she wasn't exactly 'normal' either, but this was really weird. Could some how the meteors and Clark be tied together? Clark came out a minute later and together they went to the Beanery. She decided not to tell anyone about what she had seen, just like Clark hadn't told anyone about when he had seen Haley with the clothes.  
  
They both wanted to find out what was going on with the other, and they would, very soon. 


	7. Chat With Chloe

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, but if I had Clark, well, some things are better left unsaid! LoL  
  
  
  
That night, all Haley could think about was what had happened in the barn earlier. How could Clark have done that? Haley was thinking of every way possible, including pills or steroids to him working out a million times a day.  
  
The other strange part was that his father was standing right there, and didn't seem to notice at all, in-fact, he acted as if Clark lifting more than 5 times his own weight ((more or less)) was normal! She pondered this until tomorrow at school.  
  
"Hey, Haley, Haley, HALEY!" Chloe yelled at Haley who was staring off into space thinking about Clark.  
  
"Hmm, oh, sorry, I'm a little, uh, distracted." Haley explained.  
  
Her and Chloe were heading to the Torch, Clark wouldn't be there because he was helping Lana with a math assignment.  
  
"What's up with you today? You seem really out of it. What's wrong?" Chloe observed. It was a journalist's job to observe.  
  
"Nothing…" Haley replied. Then she asked, "Hey Chloe, have you ever noticed anything… erm, strange about Clark?"  
  
Chloe chuckled. "Since I've known him. He's got a mysterious side to him, ya know?" Chloe explained.  
  
"But you've never seen him do anything abnormal?" Haley pursued the question.  
  
"Well, he's save only about half the town at least once, well maybe that was a BIT of an exaggeration and sometimes, you'll turn around, and he'll have just gone, nowhere to be seen." "Why?" Chloe questioned.  
  
Haley was about to tell her what she saw, and about the disappearing, Haley had no doubt that she's be interested to hear what she had to say, but then decided not to say anything, not until she had found out more information anyway.  
  
"Oh, no reason." Haley replied and began typing on the computer  
  
Chloe shrugged and went back to work on the paper. 


	8. Floating

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I made up this story. Leave me alone.  
  
  
  
After Haley's talk with Chloe, she was even more determined to find out what was going on with Clark. Little did she know, Clark was thinking the same thing. After the "dresser incident, Clark knew something was not right. He just didn't know what.  
  
"Mom, Dad…" Clark entered the kitchen where his parents were finishing dinner.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Clark said. He wondered why he always told his parents EVERYTING, when other parents had to interrogate their children to find out what their homework was.  
  
"Uh Oh." Jonathan shifted around in his chair.  
  
"What's wrong Clark?" Martha asked sounded worried.  
  
"Well, I'm OK, it's nothing like that, it's just…" Clark trailed off  
  
"Just what son?" Jonathan questioned.  
  
"Well the last weekend when we were at the Carr's place." Clark began, "I saw Haley do something strange." Clark then explained how he saw Haley's clothes flying across the room and how she made up the excuse about basketball. He then also told them about the comment she made at the Beanery.  
  
After he had finished, his parents looked at each other. "Are you SURE that's what you saw?" Martha asked.  
  
"Yes mom. Positive" Clark replied, sounding very sure of himself. "I think I'm going to go check it out." Clark then told his parents. "Try to find out what's going on."  
  
"You mean spy?" Martha asked, slightly taken aback.  
  
"I don't know son." Jonathan said. "Sounds a little risky to me."  
  
Martha nodded.  
  
"But I have to find out what's going on. What if she's like me? Or what if she's bad news?" The words sounded kinda lame after they came out of Clarks mouth, but he got him message across.  
  
"Whatever you do son, I want you to be VERY CAREFUL! The last thing we want is for someone to find out you're secret and take you away." Jonathan's voice was stern. "Now, why don't we all get some sleep." Jonathan advised. "Tomorrow's Saturday, Farmer's Market and I'm going to need your help getting those apples into the truck." He looked at Clark  
  
"Right dad." Clark answered. He had expected this response. It was clear that Clark would have to take this into his own hands.  
  
  
  
But Haley had a plan of her own. She was going to sneak over to the Kent's house and do some snooping. She really liked Clark, and knew it was wrong to go prying into somebody else's business, but curiosity got the best of her. She just HAD to know what was going on.  
  
  
  
That night, when everybody had gone to sleep, Haley got dressed in her black leather pants, and a black tee-shirt that said BAD on it, then tied her hair up in braids and put on a black ski cap in attempt to cover her fire red hair. What could she say, she had watched Mission Impossible  
  
too many times.  
  
Haley had only lived here about a week, but it only took that long to learn that the stairs creaked. Haley didn't want to risk her parents hearing her. She would then have some SERIOUS explaining to do. Not something Haley was up for. So Haley came up with another plan. She may as well make use of her powers.  
  
Haley looked around the room, her eyes set upon a small rug in the middle of her floor. It would have to do. This would take major concentration. Haley focused her powers on the rug and it began to float. Once she had it stable, Haley mounted ((stood on top)) of it. This made her think very much of Aladdin and the magic carpet.  
  
Now the hard part, Haley had to get her and the rug out the second story bedroom window, without waking anybody up. Slowly Haley atop the rug began levitating toward the open window. She ducked her head as she left the room into the warm night. The rug then began dropping gently towards the ground. About 6 inches from the ground, Haley stuck her foot out to step down of the rug, but she lost her balance and fell off. She landed on the ground with a soft thud.  
  
"Owe!" Haley gave a muffled cry. "Crap" She thought. Luckily she had not woken anyone up.  
  
Haley ran across a cut through in the corn, avoiding the road in an attempt not to be seen.  
  
It took about 10 minuets, it was hard to maneuver through the corn, but eventually Haley had reached the house. Since Clark's room was on the second floor, and Haley had left the rug at her own home, she realized would have to float herself up.  
  
Haley clenched her fists and concentrated. He began rising up and up. She reached Clark's bedroom window. "Thank God!" She thought. It was unlocked. She opened it, and peered inside. What she saw next amazed her.  
  
At first she thought Clark was still awake. Her heart stopped. Then she realized, he wasn't awake, he was still asleep, but HE WAS FLYING! Well, actually more hovering, about 4 feet above his bed! Haley gasped. She totally forgot that she was suppose to be concentrating, and suddenly began to fall.  
  
Haley let out a small scream and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact. But it never came. She seemed to be being pulled upward. Her eyes were still shut when she heard a voice say "Haley, Haley! Are you OK?"  
  
She knew that voice. It was Clark's! Suddenly Haley's eyes snapped open. She was laying on Clark's bed with him leaning over her. "If these were different circumstances, I would be in Heaven." Haley thought.  
  
"Are you OK?" Clark repeated himself. He looked very concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK, I guess." Haley said. She sat up and Clark moved out of the way.  
  
"No, No, I'm not OK." Haley said again. She was angry. She wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"What is going on?" Haley questioned.  
  
Clark averted his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think as a hanger? Maybe I'll just leave the story here. Hmmmmmm  
  
LOL not! J/K did I have you there? NO well fine then! 


	9. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer- I don't own any WB characters from Smallville, STOP MAKING ME SAY THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Lol j/k ya know I luv it! Enjoy, keep the reviews coming thanks!  
  
  
  
"You know damn well what I mean!" Haley began shouting.  
  
"Haley," his voice sounded more forceful, but he was not yelling. He was nervous. She could tell. "I have no idea what you're talking about, how did you get here?" he asked.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject Kent. I saw you. I saw you lifting that hay in the barn, and I saw you floating over your bed and I know you somehow disappeared when you were at my house before." She was hysterical. "What are you hiding?"  
  
It was then that Clark knew he could hide no more.  
  
Clark then walked over to her and put his strong hands on her shoulders. "Shhh…" Clark put a finger on her lip. She was panting. He took her by the hands, and led her down the stairs and out the door. They were headed towards the barn.  
  
Haley for some unknown reason felt so safe so secure with Clark. He was just this big mystery. Now she was finally going to find out what was really beneath that bright smile and those gentle eyes.  
  
The two of them entered the barn and went up to the loft, or his "fortress of solitude" as his dad called it.  
  
"Haley, what I'm about to tell you, may surprise you, but you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone."  
  
Haley could see that he was putting his full trust in her, she vowed to herself not to let him down.  
  
"I swear." Haley told him.  
  
Clark began explaining to her about the meteor shower and how it brought him down to Smallville, how his parent's found him, about his powers, and how the only people who knew about it, were him, his parent's and now Haley.  
  
After Clark had finished his story, he looked at Haley, who looked back at him.  
  
"Wow." Haley said, mesmerized. "I knew you were hiding something, but, well I never expected this!"  
  
"I know, it's a lot to take in, but I hope you can understand why this has to be kept a secret." Clark was still concerned about her keeping the secret.  
  
"I understand perfectly!" Haley told him. "Clark, I have to be honest, I have been keeping something from you too, I can do stuff like this…" Then Haley fixed her concentration on a light weight piece of farm equipment close by, and made it fly into her hands.  
  
Then she explained about her life and the problems she had with her powers. She told him he was the only person who knew about her.  
  
"I knew there was something different about you!" Clark smiled, very relieved.  
  
I won't tell if you won't tell." Haley smiled back.  
  
They both looked into each other's eyes, and Clark leaned over and kissed Haley.  
  
This was what she had been waiting for. When she was with Clark, everything else seemed to just melt away leaving only her and Clark.  
  
  
  
After that, they talked for hours, about people, places, powers.  
  
"Doesn't it get lonely sometimes?" Haley asked. "I mean, don't you wish you were just normal like everyone else?"  
  
"Yeah, if does get kinda lonely having only my parents to talk to about this stuff and I've always wished I were normal." Clark replied. "But I don't feel lonely anymore. I mean, it' great having someone else to talk to."  
  
"I know what you mean." Haley said. "OMG!" Haley had just realized, the sun was rising. "I am going to be in SO MUCH TROUBLE!"  
  
"I think I can help you with that." Clark told her, as he once again took her by the hands and led her outside. He then took her in his arms. "Don't worry, you'll be OK, I promise." Clarks voice sounded confident. How could she be worried after that?  
  
He was then speeding off, faster than a bullet! Haley had never done anything like this before. She wished it could last forever. But unfortunately, he was so fast he had her outside her house before she had a chance to fully enjoy the experience.  
  
"You OK?" Clark questioned.  
  
"Yeah GREAT!" Haley exclaimed, "could we do that again?"  
  
Clark laughed. "Another time."  
  
"OK, well I'll see you tomorrow, at the Farmer's Market." Haley said as she picked up her rug and floated up into her room. She then watched Clark speed off to his house. * What a guy! *  
  
  
  
There will be more, I still have a few things up my sleeve! So keep reading and commenting! 


	10. Jacob's Obsession

OK! I am SO SORRY for not having this up sooner, it's so old. It's just well, with the grading quarter closing, I had no time to do anything except homework, and when I finally did, I realized my muse and temporarily left me! But not to fear, he/she is back and I am going to try to add crap like crazy to make up for what I missed. Sorry, you guys must be DYING to read this finally, well actually probably not, well I'm not actually sure, see sometimes I do, and then other times, I don't even bother, OK well now I am just rambling so here's the ACTAULLY story! ;P  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own characters from smallville. Simple as that, but leave me alone cuz these are my ideas, with help from my muse. ((sorry I am into the whole muse theory, and yes I am aware that I am a freak who won't shut up, thanks for noticing!))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day at the farmers market Clark and Haley were a lot closer to each other. They were laughing and joking and both of them felt so much better than they had in years. Like a huge boulder was lifted from their shoulders and a feather was placed in it's spot.  
  
But this feeling would not last for long. Neither Clark or Haley knew it yet, but they were both in grave danger. Haley and Clark were completely safe unless anyone found out their secrets. But there was one person who was on the prowl for Clark, well not Clark specifically, because he didn't know that the person he was looking for was Clark. He did know it was someone in Smallville.  
  
This man's name was Jacob, Jacob Butler. Before the meteor shower, Jacob was a very sucessful man. He owned a bank, he had a wife, he had a house, he had it all, but after the meteor shower, Jacob began to claim to see a small child come out of a meteor rock. Naturally everyone thought he was crazy.  
  
Jacob was sent to Metropolis for mental care, but nothing worked. He knew what he saw, and would not let anyone tell him otherwise. He lose the bank, and his wife. Since nobody would hire him, he lost his house too when he couldn't pay the bills. Because of the meteor shower, he had it all, and lost it all. Everything he had worked his entire life for, gone in one instant.  
  
Jacob now lived alone in an abandoned appartment in the downtown part of Smallville. ((yes, I am making Smallville have a downtown)) Since then, he had dedicated his entire life to finding the child from the meteor shower. Jacob was unhappy and blamed it on the meteor shower, and wanted revenge. Jacob had been creating a machine out of old parts he found in a variety of places. Old car lot, dump, recycling center, and other places.  
  
What this machine did, none other could do. This machine detected any genetic traits that are not human in a person. It's like breaking down your entire DNA sequence and finding abnormalities in it. At first there were bugs, the machine would pick up the signals of people who had diseases or mental illnesses, but they had all been worked out in time.  
  
The other thing this machine did was pick up waves of energy with the use of powers, then when dials were turned and set the machine could paralyze, shock, disable, or even kill the person sending the signals.  
  
This was hazardous to both Haley and Clark for that reason. Jacob was after Clark, but Haley would get dragged into this too, putting them both in jeopardy. 


End file.
